Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Fairy Tail Special
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Diaries Special', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Twilight Special' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Special'. You can read them if you wish. Anyway in this story, Sammy gets wasted, Lewis faints and Selena sleeps as a bat.


**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Fairy Tail Special**

Sammy, Lewis and Selena landed on the floor. They looked up to see that they weren't back in Sammy's room but in a room filled with people that were all staring at them.

For those of you haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Diaries Special', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Twilight Special' or 'Sammy and Lewis: Harry Potter Special' let me sum up what has happened so far.

Well, Sammy, Lewis and Lauren all headed to America as Lauren saw a Christmas gift for her brother. Whilst in America they stopped in Mystic Falls where they met Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Elena helped them get a taxi to take them to the airport where they got on a plane to Forks Washington. In Forks they met Alice and Jasper who Lauren had seen coming, and they took them to their house where they met the rest of Alice and Jasper's family. After a few hours they left and headed on a plane back to England where Lauren was picked up by her brother Jamie, and the boys were picked up by Sammy's adopted mum Grace. At home Sammy and Lewis received a package which Sammy's sister, Selena, brought up to them. Inside was a golden pocket watch which took them all the way to Hogwarts on the 16th of December 1995. With the help of Hermione, Ron, Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's Army, they manage to help them get back to their own time and place. However, it turns out the spell went wrong and they ended up somewhere far from home.

"Who are you?" A young woman with scarlet hair asked with a tone that made Sammy, Lewis and Selena want to obey.

"I'm Selena; this is my older brother Sammy and his best friend Lewis." Selena introduced standing up. The other two followed her lead.

"Could you tell us where we are?" Sammy said. Lewis on the other hand was looking round. The place looked a bit rough up and was in need of a paint job.

"How do you not know where you are?" A white cat in a dress complained.

All of sudden Lewis fainted.

"Oh great." Selena muttered.

"Yeah, but I can at least understand why he did that. I mean it's not every day you see a talking cat." Sammy reasoned.

"Also we don't know where we are because, well let's just say it's a very long story." Selena sighed.

"That's okay, we have time." The red head told them.

"Do we have to Erza?" A pink haired boy complained.

"Yes we do, now shut up Natsu!" Erza yelled at him.

"Aye sir!" Natsu said sitting down quickly.

So after explaining their situation to them, Lewis had woken up shortly afterwards, they were told they were in a guild called Fairy Tail, which was in Magnolia, which was in Fiore, which was on a planet called Earthland.

"First we go back into time to a magic school, and now we're on another planet with wizards on it!" Lewis said starting to panic.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Makarov said. "Party!"

As soon as he said that, everyone started to go wild except for a few. These few were Selena, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Erza, Carla and Mira.

Sammy and Lewis started a drinking contest with Cana. However it was mostly between Sammy and Cana as Lewis wasn't paying much attention as he was showing Natsu his flames. Natsu even had a taste of his flames which then made him starting to gobble at them until Lewis got annoyed so returned his attention to the drinking competition.

Selena however, sat with Lucy and Levy who were trying to help her find a way for her, Sammy and Lewis to get back.

"How are you related to him?" Lucy said pointing over to Sammy.

"I'm not. I'm only related to him through venom. He was the one who changed me so we have a strong bond but I do have a good bond with the rest of my family." Selena explained looking up from a book and turning her gaze upon the drinking contest.

As they continued to search through the books, Wendy and Carla had come over to help. With the drinking contest, Lewis was the first to go after over an hour. Gray had stripped without his notice and was fighting Natsu. Juvia was watching them, well mainly watching Gray in the background. Happy was taking bets on who would win the drinking contest, many had faith in Cana but few had place bets on Sammy and Lewis. Erza sat watching everyone whilst enjoying her favourite food of all time, strawberry cake.

"We'll never find anything." Wendy complained, collapsing her head onto the table.

"You shouldn't give up Wendy, I'm sure we'll find something." Carla encouraged.

"Well you intuition is normally right." So with that said, Wendy kept searching.

Three hours later, Cana was finally out of the contest as she fell asleep. She was drunk for an hour before she finally did fall asleep. Sammy however, kept going, not caring he had won, he wanted see how long he could go on for.

Mira had Elfman take Lewis somewhere quiet for him to sleep his headache off. Lewis had woken up two hours after he had lost and started to complain how noisy everyone was and how he had this massive headache.

After four more hours, Sammy had finally become incredible drunk and shortly afterwards fell asleep. He too was taken somewhere quiet to sleep. The party went well into the night. It wasn't until mid-night that the party was finally over.

"What am I going to do about sleeping arrangements for me, Sammy and Lewis?" Selena muttered to herself.

"Sammy and Lewis can stay here for the night." Erza said, answering part of Selena's question.

"Thanks!"

"If you want you could stay with me if a certain wizard and his cat aren't there." Lucy offered.

"Thank you so much Lucy." Selena smiled.

"Come on." Lucy said, gesturing for Selena to follow her.

Selena watched Lucy on way home talk about everything that has happened to her since going to Fairy Tail. Selena had to keep reminding herself that what Lucy was telling her was all true and she was amazed by all the adventures Lucy had been on. From the way that Lucy spoke of Fairy Tail; Selena could tell she loved it there. When they had reached Lucy's apartment, Lucy was relieved to find it Natsu and Happy free.

"So, would you like to sleep on the couch or something?" Lucy asked Selena who was looking around Lucy's apartment in amazement.

"No, I don't want to of any trouble; I'll just sleep on the ceiling." Selena said.

"You can sleep on the ceiling!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't make a habit of it." Selena said.

So with that said Lucy went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she had come back, she found a bat on her ceiling which seemed to be asleep.

'_That must be Selena. As a bat she seems so cute.' _Lucy thought as she looked at the sleeping bat. Being careful not to wake it, Lucy switched off the light and headed straight to bed.

The next morning, Sammy woke up with a terrible hangover. It felt like his skull was splitting into two. He looked over to the bed next to him to see Cana who was snoozing away peacefully. He looked on his bedside table where he saw a glass of water. He took a sip to test it. Seeing as it was fine, he gulped the rest of it down. His headache was getting a tiny bit better.

At midday, it was then that Wendy had found something useful.

"I found something!" Wendy cried in joy.

"Not so loud." Sammy said who was sitting next to Erza.

"Sorry Sammy- san." Wendy said quietly.

"At least my killer headache is gone; it's only loud noises that hurt." Sammy said who was still suffering from his hangover except his headache was gone thanks to Wendy.

"What have you found Wendy?" Lewis asked.

"A magic that can help you get back to where your from." Wendy said with joy.

"What sort of magic?" Selena asked, leaning over to get a better look.

"Dragon Slayer magic and Celestial magic." Wendy answered.

"I'll be glad to help." Lucy smiled.

"Let me help, I have Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu said.

"Is it a specific type of Dragon Slayer magic Wendy?" Lewis asked.

"It doesn't say so I guess not."

"Cool, I can do it!" Natsu yelled in happiness. Sammy put his hands over his ears and winced.

"Wendy, can you do it instead since you're a dragon slayer and are less noisy." Sammy pleaded.

"Also you'll more likely to get it right since you'll concentrate more." Lewis added.

Wendy looked at the two boys' faces; something on their faces made her want to help them.

"Okay, I'll do it instead." Wendy said.

"Wendy, why won't you let me do instead?" Natsu said sadly.

"Because you're more likely to mess it up." Lucy told him.

"Lucy you're so mean."

"Aye!"

"Come on Lucy- san, let's do the spell." Wendy said getting up.

Sammy, Lewis and Selena stood together in front of them. Together, Lucy and Wendy did the spell and manage to send Sammy, Lewis and Selena back to Earth.

_Wow, Selena- san was right, everything with Sammy- san and Lewis- san is sort of a weird adventure. A Sammy and Lewis adventure..._

**Please review and tell me what you think. Come back tomorrow for the last of my Christmas Special.**


End file.
